bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Zs'Skayr
Zs'Skayr (Pronounced "Zuh Scare") is an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos in Bryce Bowman: Origins. Description Zs'Skayr's body is gray-purple and he has black nails. He also has lines on his chest which are black, as well. He has a brown, upside-down head with one eye. Origin Zs'Skayr's origin is currently unknown, but we do know that he was the Ectonurite who's DNA was sampled for the Infinity. Goal Zs'Skayr's goal was to break free from the Infinity and then possess Bryce to become whole and return to his rightful place as ruler of Anur Phaetos. He planned to cloak Earth in a shroud of Corrodium to block out the sun, making it eternal night and letting him walk free on the Earth. History Zs'Skayr was first seen in Ghostfreaked Out (BBO) when he broke free from the Infinity. In Darkness in the Air, Zs'Skayr was defeated by Galactica and sent through a black hole. It is presumed that he died. Personality Zs'Skayr has a twisted, arrogant, power-hungry and sadistic personality. Anyone whom he considers as inferior is either tormented for his amusement or is manipulated and later destroyed once his/her usefulness has ended. Zs'Skayr is shown to be a careful and brilliant master planner, able to come up with highly resourceful, cunning and complex schemes and plans, through which he aims to gain immense power for himself and domination over entire worlds. Good examples of Zs'Skayr's ingenuity include: his master plan to turn the Earth into a Corrodium-cloaked world of darkness for him to rule over, and his resurrection by Viktor. Zs'Skayr is also highly vindictive and vengeful, a side of him which is especially heightened through his vicious and bloodthirsty personality: his obsession with possessing Bryce, besides becoming whole through access to the Infinity, is rooted in his spite over his original entrapment in the Infinity and his desire to make Bryce feel the same way. Powers and Abilities Zs'Skayr can turn both intangible and invisible, which is sometimes accompanied by an inverted color scheme and transparency. Zs'Skayr can also control his density, allowing his body to become either lighter or heavier. Zs'Skayr can hover, float, or fly through the air. Like all Ectonurites, Zs'Skayr can create a second skin to protect himself from sunlight. However, when it does not cover his whole body it is ineffective. Zs'Skayr can peel back his skin, which reveals his tentacles. Zs'Skayr, like all Ectonurites, can rotate his skull. Zs'Skayr can possess life forms and take full control of them. Additionally, he can also use whatever abilities his victim possesses after taking control. Zs'Skayr is also able to transform living creatures into Ectonurite minions. Once he has possessed someone, Zs'Skayr can absorb the powers of other living things, having already absorbed Bryce's powers with plans to absorb Vilgax's as well. Zs'Skayr can withstand the vacuum of space and doesn't need to breathe. In fact, the darkness of space gives Zs'Skayr the ability to use all of his powers at their fullest potential. Zs'Skayr can consume the souls of any being, living or dead. Zs'Skayr can release a powerful energy beam when his skin is peeled back. Zs'Skayr possesses powerful telekinetic abilities, the extent of which is still unknown. All members of his race have their personalities genetically bonded to their DNA. A piece of DNA is all that is needed to re-create the same being entirely. Since his race does not possess mana/life energy in the conventional sense, Zs'Skayr is immune to life-energy absorption powers. Appearances *''Ghostfreaked Out (BBO)'' (first appearance) *''Darkness in the Air'' (death) Gallery BBO Zs'Skayr.png|Zs'Skayr Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, **Zs'Skayr's name was created by Tramm Wigzell. *Zs'Skayr is able to crack his head either upside down or right side up and is able to move his skin to make a hood. *Zs'Skayr is the first alien to leave the Infinity, followed by Darkflame. Category:Villians